


Care

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus takes care of Harry when he comes home after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking requests, but stopped because I can't handle the stress of it. Just check my profile for details if you're curious or care.  
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters...

Harry was exhausted. He was an Auror, and a damn good one at that, but many cases were still hard to deal with, like his current one. It was finished now though, having ended in a physical confrontation between him and the criminal. It hadn't been fun. But at least he could finally head home and spend time with his, hopefully, not grumpy lover...

It was the smell of chicken and rice that greeted Harry when he walked in. Smiling, he headed into the kitchen. "I'm back, Sev."

Severus glanced at him from over at the stove. "I noticed." Then he looked again and scowled. "You have gotten yourself injured again," he stated.

Harry shrugged, biting back a hiss at the motion. "It was worth it. Finally caught the bastard."

"Pleased as I am to hear that, I would rather take a look at those."

"Relax, Sev. I'm fine."

"Harry."

Rolling his eyes, the younger man moved over to the table, pulled off his shirt, and sat down, watching his lover peer closely at his injuries, and trying not to wince when they were poked and prodded at.

Despite the two having been together for a while now, and this being a fairly normal routine for them, Harry still couldn't get used to this. It felt so strange to have someone helping him like this because they actually cared, rather than it just being a job.

"Drink this."

Harry made a face. He really, really hated drinking potions. Especially Severus'. They always tasted worse, though he knew it was only because they worked better.

The older man rolled his eyes at the child like antics. "Take the potion, Harry and perhaps I will kiss the injuries better."

Harry, immediately knowing exactly what that meant, downed the potion obligingly, almost eagerly.

"Good boy." Satisfied, Severus returned to the stove, which was off, to finish the last step for dinner.

Harry, still seated at the table, pouted a little. "You're not going to make me better?" he asked.

The Potions Master smirked. "I already did," he replied.

It took the young Auror a moment to realize he'd been tricked. Well that wasn't fair at all! He got to his feet, stepped over to his lover, reached up to tangle his fingers in silky dark hair, and yanked him down into a rough kiss.

Severus growled in response, and shoved Harry down onto the table, coming to stand between his legs. "I was going to reward you after dinner," he began, leaning in, "but I believe you have earned yourself a punishment instead," Severus finished in a low voice, before biting down on Harry's bottom lip. Hard.

Harry groaned and his hips bucked involuntarily. "Sev...!" he whined.

...Dinner was forgotten that night...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
